character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
White Face (Canon)/Withersoul 235
|-|Form 1= |-|Form 2= |-|Berserk= 'Summary' White Face, occasionally typed as Whiteface, WhiteFace or whiteface, is the main antagonist of the Italian indie survival horror game, imscared: a Pixelated Nightmare or simply imscared. It is a sentient, semi-malevolent AI computer operating system of unknown origin, motivation, gender and goal that seemingly has a mental and empathetic obsession with the Player, wanting to make them hang themselves and look at their corpse for all eternity and toy with them while driving them to suicide. The White Face's true plans, if any, are not known, much as almost all info on its passport - the entity is entirely shrouded in mystery and even its gender remains a mystery. What we do know though is that White Face is a virus and computer program that is seemingly omnipotent within the game world and has an influence on even the Player's computer itself. It also fears death despite its near-absolute immortality and begs for the Player not to kill it. There are several theories about who the White Face is. One goes that the entity "HER" - probably a summon or form of White Face - is White Face itself and vice versa. HER supposedly had some sort of relation with the Player before coming to pass away - this all is hinted several times in the game. After her passing, HER would somehow manifest herself within the Player's computer in the form of White Face. This could explain many things - from the entity's obsession with the Player to its pleading to be spared. The hidden YouTube channel that can only be accessed from within the game, named "Bury Her", also hints that the obsession might be mutual as the Player might have kept HER's body somewhere instead of burying or cremating it. Other theories state that White Face is a virus created by hackers, a ghost that possesses the Player's computer, an AI gone haywire or simply a computer system created by scientists. But we still don't truly know what White Face is, and it'll take its time for us to find out, too. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 11-A, possibly 2-A | At least 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: White Face, The White Face, Whiteface, whiteface, WhiteFace, HER (possibly) Origin: imscared Gender: Unknown Classification: Computer Program, Virus, Ghost (possibly) Powers and Abilities: Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Technopathy, Immortality (Type 19, possibly also Type 7) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9; reliant on its Heart, exists on a higher file/area/room inaccesible by conventional means, can upload itself to other networks upon death and even return in its original form and glory. Possibly Type 7), Regeneration (Mid-Godly to likely High-Godly; can return from the Player completely deleting their file and the entire game world and was unaffected when the Player tried to delete them), Dual Warping, Nigh-Omnipotence and Cyberpotence, Information Manipulation (Can change the game's data files, which can cause the complete erasure of beings, or change their properties), Technopathy, Data Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings. Even then, the file that should contain its data is empty, making him impossible to delete even to beings who can manipulate data. It seems to exist as a "void", capable of existing even after the entire game world was deleted), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Personal Domain (arguably the entire game world is its personal domain), Space and Time Manipulation (can create infinitely looping doors and hallways and affect the space of the game worlds. Able to reset the time of the game worlds and be unaffected as well as reverse and fast-forward/accerlate time), Absolute Sight and/or Omnipresence (views all of the game world), BFR (can warp the Player to its own room), Gravity Manipulation (made a corpse fall upside down), Levitation, 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Shapeshifting, Size Shifting (occasionally appears as a giant version of itself), Teleportation (itself, others, objects and even somehow even locations), Telekinesis, Erasure Immunity (resisted erasure and came back when it succeeded), semi-Limblessness (still has a neck and lacks legs, feet and arms, but can summon a floating hand for them to utilize), Summoning, Intangibility, Matter Manipulation (can create objects out of thin air or render them intangible), Time Paradoxal Resistance (was unaffected by the rest of the game), Light Manipulation (can illuminate areas and shoot beams of light), Darkness Manipulation (can engulf areas in darkness), Fog Generation (can engulf areas in mist), Duplication (often creates copies of itself), Power Manipulation, Invisibility (can turn invisible), Weather Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Power Nullification. Non-Physical Interaction and Bullet Manipulation w/ Gun. Attack Potency: Plane level (is a mere piece of data), possibly Multiverse level+ (is 2-D while having the ability to mess with the Player's computer which exists in our 3-dimensional universe. According to some sources, this would warrant 2-A) | At least Multi-Universe level (can manipulate the whole game world which contains multiple Realities according to several sources. It's all over the space and time of this domain and can completely reset its time), possibly Multiverse level+ (can mess with and even crash the Player's computer. For White Face and the game world, the computer is a higher plane of existence) Speed: Speed of Light (traverses the internet at lightspeed) | Likely Omnipresent '''(Doesn't have a fixed form and appears instead more as several events happening over the world. Likely present through all of space-time) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Plane Class, possibly Multiversal+ | At least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: Plane level | At least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Handgun (bullets from this revolver can destroy noncorporeals and are able to travel omnidirectional if White Face desires so) Intelligence: Above Average (It can create a whole game via manipulating its data easily and creates multiple traps. It's also capable of tricking enemies by pretending to be another being for extended periods of time. Apparently knows two languages perfectly) Weaknesses: Can get angry/scared easily. When it gets too scared, it won't be able to hide its "Heart", which can be destroyed, killing it. It should be noted that its heart was only able to be destroyed with Information Manipulation however and was immune to physical damage. Key: Real World | In the game world Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2